


30 Days of OTP: Destiel

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RATINGS CHANGE. WILL BE IN CHAPTER SUMMARY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters

1: Holding Hands  
2: Cuddling Somewhere  
3: Watching A Movie  
4: On A Date  
5: Kissing  
6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes  
7: Cosplaying  
8: Shopping  
9: Hanging Out With Friends  
10: With Animal Ears  
11: Wearing Onezies  
12: Making Out  
13: Eatig Icecream  
14: Genderswapped  
15: In A Different Clothing Style  
16: During Morning Ritus  
17: Spooning  
18: Doing Something Together  
19: In Formal Wear  
20: Dancing  
21: Cooking & Baking  
22: In Battle  
23: Argueing  
24: Making Up Afterwards  
25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes  
26: Getting Married  
27: On One Of Their Birthdays  
28: Doing Something Ridiculous  
29: Doing Something Sweet  
30: Doing Something Hot

HAVE FUN!!!  
(From 12th December 2013 to 10th January 2014)


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G  
> AU: High School (only just coming out)
> 
> #Holding Hands#gay stuff#light homophobia#as in stupid teenage guys#indications of sex but you really gotta spuint for that!

Holding Hands. It’s a normal thing, right? Couples do that every day, don’t they? Especially in high school!

And still the first time Cas and Dean do it, it’s a big deal and after the first two periods everyone’s talking about it. It’s rough day because everyone’s staring and pointing and whispering.

With every following day that Cas and Dean arrive together the stares more and more turn into mockings and then the mocking turns into bullying.

But somewhere along the next two years the bullies understand that Dean and Cas just don’t care and they loose the fun, letting them mind their own shit. 

Then noone watches when they hold hands in the hallways and noone points at them when they arrive together and there are only a few whispers when Cas arrives in Dean’s car in the same clothes as the past day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out rather short... there'll be longer ones, I promise! Thanks for reading :33


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T   
> Slight AU: forget the thing where Dean told Cas to go… ‘Zeke’ stays
> 
> #Cuddling#Fluff#Gay Stuff#Established Relationship#Kisses

It’s just a normal evening. Dean and Cas are lying on the couch in the bunker’s living room, Sam reading next to them but with a safe distance. Dean has wrapped his arms around Cas and Cas’s face is buried in Dean’s neck and now and then he presses his lips to the soft flesh there, Dean shivering every time at the unexpected contact.

Dean smiles to himself. Only two weeks ago this wouldn’t have been in his dreams - mostly because in his dreams they weren’t doing anything where Sam could casually sit a few feet away. But in these two weeks they’d finally figured out their feelings, including a lot of stammering, groaning and shouting and resulting in angry sex that turned into sappy emotional sweet sex halfway through. They hadn’t had to tell Sam because saud shouting and angry sex was rather loud. 

So it was a miracle that they were actually cuddling right now with all of Dean’s emotional-cripple-ness and Cas’s social-alien-ness. 

And it would be a miracle that they would stay together for the rest of their lives - of course with fights and minor break-ups because Dean wasn’t exactly made for longterm relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33


	4. Day 3: Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: place it in your favorite one, if it fits otherwise: EVERYONE LIVES!  
> Rated: G
> 
> #CUTENEEEEESS!!!#Cinema#Watching A Movie#Dean pretends he's not into Disney

"Do we really have to watch this?" Dean asks to the upteenth time as they stand in line to get popcorn. Cas groans slightly but squeezes Dean’s hand.

"Yes, Dean. It sounds good!" Cas says.

"It’s for children!" Dean complains. 

"It’s sweet. I could use a little sweet after all the horror movies you dragged me to!" Cas answers.

"You enjoyed those." Dean states. Cas leans closer to him. 

"Only because I can cling to you." He says and Dean laughes, letting go of Cas’s hand and wrapping his arm around his side.

Dean doesn’t stop complaining, though. He’s whining quietly until the movie starts. Cas takes his hand, drawing circles and random patterns. The first fifteen minutes of the film Dean watches Castiel’s face. His eyes are filled with joy and wonder. This is the first Disney film he sees… Dean thinks. Somehow Dean always forgets that Cas wasn’t brought up like everyone else, that he had always been drilled. 

Later Dean is drawn into the film’s plot and the cute animations dancing over the screen… somehow Disney films never lose all of their magic and it doesn’t matter how old you are.

Dean even fucking cries and Cas’s face when they walk out of the cinema is smug.

"You enjoyed it…" He chimed, taking Dean’s hand. Dean smiles at him.

"Just a little bit." He admits and Cas laughs.

They watch every new Disney film together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33


	5. Day 4: On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G-T  
> College AU: Dean - Engerneering; Cas - theology
> 
> #First Date#Fluff#Waiting until marriage#Dean's cute and Cas is also cute#Not wanting to say goodbye

The first date. It's always awkward. 

Dean and Cas find that it actually isn't.

Their first date - somewhere around Dean's second semester of engeneering - is perfect. They eat dinner and watch a movie. Standard. Only that after the dinner neither of them wants to say goodbye and Dean's not gonna suggest aking Cas to his flat because he knows how religious Cas is and he know what the grey ring on his middle finger means and usually it would make him do a 180° turn but not today.

"You know… there is a park near by." Dean says, taking Cas's hand. Cas smiles. 

"We could take a walk…" Dean adds. Cas nods.

"I'd like that." He agrees. 

They walk through the park mostly in silence. A comfortable warm silence of just enjoying each other's company and touch. Somewhere along the evening, Cas starts leaning on Dean and Dean wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

"Dean?" Cas asks as they were back at the road and there's no other way, either going together to one of their appartments or saying goodbye.

"Yeah?" Dean asks. Cas looks up at him shyly and then stretches up pressing their lips together gently. Dean renturns the kiss at once, bending down a bit and his hands flying to Cas's cheeks. Dean leans his forehead against Cas's when they both need air.

"I'd like to see you again…" Cas says. Dean smiles.

"Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33 (I know it's still reeeaally short but PROMISE it's gonna get longer!)


	6. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU, I guess, tho it starts in kindergarden...
> 
> Rated: T but not really
> 
> alternate title: Three Times Castiel kissed Dean and that one time Dean kissed Castiel.
> 
> #Fluff#Like in the movies#Kissing#Kid!Fic#There's not a lot to tag#It's jsut cute#bit of pining

The First Time:

Castiel didn't know what it meant - how would a four-year-old know? -, kissing. He knew that his Daddy kissed his Mommy because he really liked her. He was completly oblivious to the rmontic part of it and as far as he knew he liked Dean just as much.

So the logical consequence was to kiss Dean, wasn't it?

And that's what he did in kindergarden during break. He pecked a chaste kiss against Dean's lips both of them blushing furiously.

 

The Second Time:

Their first 'kiss' is long since forgotton, when Cas kisses him again. It's a dare. To kiss the person you like most in hte room… seeing as Castiel does not fancy any of the girls - acually doesn't even really like any of them, maybe Meg - and he and Dean have been friends since practically the first day of kindergarden he presses a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"Ew, man!" Dean groans and rubs his hand over his cheek. She shoves Cas away, both of them start laughing.

 

The Third Time:

The third time Cas kisses Dean is in a play from their high school's theater group. Cas had talked Dean into joining and now their were the main characters in a play the class wrote together 'Romeo and Julian' Dean really liked it and he really hadn't a problem with kissing Cas on stage. They knew each other almost better than themselves.

They didn't practice the kissing part. Dean had started their rehearsals with the words 'I will not kiss my best friends more than necessary!'

So now they were standing on stage, infront of teachers, parents and most of the students, only seconds from the kiss. You know all those films and animations that end with //that one kiss//? Well, 'Romeo and Julian' was intended to end exactly that way. Romeo - Cas - was supposed to grab Julian - Dean - and kiss him out of the blue… well not exactly out of the blue because all of the play was about how they just couldn't figure out that they loved each other and the last act was how they both found out that the other felt the same way but over like five other people and they didn't know that the other knew, so it was awkward… Cas (Romeo) grabbed Dean's (Julian's) face and pulled him close, crushing their lips together.

It was like in all those movies Cas had thought of when suggesting this scene as the end. It was like fireworks exploding in his stomach, warms spreading through him and every touch of Dean - who pulled him closer by his waist - felt like little electric shocks. Dean's lips were soft and insistant. Cas's hands moved to Dean's hair, pulling him closer.

He absentmindedly saw the curtain fall close and then Dean's lips were gone. Cas shrugged out of it and took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He loooked at Dean who was smiling back at him.

"That was awesome." He said and then the other actors came onto the stage and the curtains were pulled back again, the applause roaring and they bowed but Cas couldn't stop thinking about the fireworks.

 

The Time Dean Kissed Cas First:

Things got pretty awkward between them because Castiel couldn't stay normal he found himself thinking about Dean lips more frequently and he found himself imagining them again and again…

He just couldn't imagine that Dean hadn't felt it too, even though that was irrational, wishful thinking. It was a stage kiss, a roll. Nothing more. It were Romeo and Julian that kissed and nt Dean and Cas… and though if felt different.

Dean is his normal self, what is frustating Cas even more because oviously he isn't moved by what happened at all. He's the cool, down to earth, attractive, green-eyed Dean he always was.

So Cas is startled and surprised that, when they come home from watching 'The Hobbit' in cinema and the Impala is already standing infront of Castiel's house, Dean leans over to him and kisses his lips. He freezes and Dean pulls back, worry prmonient in his always sure and determined eyes. Cas smiles and leans closer to him pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33


	7. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Only cas is wearing Dean's clothes because Dean would not fit in Cas's…
> 
> AU: Everybody Lives, Human, Cas is a librarian, Dean - Mechanic.  
> Rated: T
> 
> #Cas is a tease#Dean is a tease#Shirtless fluff#fantazizing#so dirty language I s'ppose

The first time it happened wasn't on purpose. Cas was in a hurryand just grabbed the first thing that came between his fingers. What turned out to be one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts.

Dean found he rather liked the was it looked on Cas, liked the way he looked more like his boyfriend that like the serious librarian. The old t-shirt were joined by pants and soon Cas was only wearing Dean's stuff on the weekends.

What basically kept them from doing anything because every time Cas would strech up to get something the t-shirt would be lifted up and due to the too wide pants expose his hipbones and tender muscles that made Dean go mad and mostly tackle Cas on the ground or carry him up to their room.

Things got worse when one Saturday none of Dean's - well now Cas's - shirts were clean.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Do you have any wide shirts left?" Dean looked up and almost chocked on his coffee. Cas was naked fro the hips upwards… again the jeans hanging far too low to be decent. 

"Damn… you're gonna kill me one day." Dean mumbled. Cas grinned. "I don't think I've got any left."

"Pity…" Cas remarked, raising his eyebrow obviously hinting that he'd stay shirtless all day. Dean knew he would never get to repair the car, standing in the parking lot one of his long time customers had brought in last night. 

"You know what…" Dean said. "You're lucky I've got to work on a car." Dean grinned and pulled his black t-shirt over his head and threw it into Cas's arms.

"Bastard…" Cas mumbled, looking down over Dean's chest. He was more tanned and muscled, mostly due to the fact that he mostly worked outside in the summer and that shirtless and muscled because well… Dean. 

Dean grinned and placed a kiss on Cas's lips and then left the house, the sun burning on his skin. He loved it, bent over the engine of a car while the sun burnt on his back.

What he loved more though was to be bent over the hood of a car and fucked into by Cas, feeling those sinful hipbones against his… //Goddammit, Winchester. Focus.// he scolded himself.

"Just don't fuck up Benny's car when you're fantasizing." He mumbled to himself, diving back into the images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33


	8. Day 7: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: No Supernatural
> 
> Rated: G (It's just really fluffy)

A love in pictures

The first picture that exists of them is on a confention... well not any convention but fucking SDCC!!! 

Dean is excited and kind of scared because this is his first cosplay ever and he is on like the holy grail of nerd (in the best way possible) conventions. 

Dean is James T. Kirk (to be exact from the new movies with Chris Pine) and he just met a rather endearing version of Spock (Castiel).

The cosplay is awesome and the guy is gorgeous but his hair does not comply and now and then a strand stands up.

In the picture Dean is smiling widely and Casstiel is rolling his eyes. There are a lot of pictures of them that are made on that comiccon because they like each other and neither of them has the heart to say goodbye. So they spend the rest of the day together.

 

The picture of their first kiss is taken on Toronto ComicCon.

They met there in 'matching' cosplays after they kept texting and talking in the months between SDCC and Toronto. Dean is Captain Jack Harkness and Cas is Ianto. They already have a huge crush on each other but nothing in that direction has happened yet.

So when they're asked to do something typical for their caracters Dean jsut grins (very in character) and grabs Cas by the waist, crushing their lips together. Cas's hands fly to his neck and they both know that it is most definitly not Jack and Ianto kissing anymore. 

 

They go to as many conventions as they can and start meeting between them, often discussing cosplays or talking about shows they watch but also a lot of well... not talking.

 

There are a lot of photos of them as movie/series characters such as John and Sherlock, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers...

 

On their one year anniversary they are at comic con. As James T. Kirk and Spock.

There are a lot of pictures taken of them but only a few of them as actually Dean and Castiel... oddly enough they're not really confident about their looks.

 

One of the most important pictures taken of them as theirselves is where Dean's arm are loosely wrapped around Cas's sholders, standing on the pavement before the entrance to the holy halls where once a year the San Diego ComicCon takes place. They both wear black tuxedos and smile from one year to the other, the ring on their fingers just on there for a few hours.

 

And it will stay there for almost sixty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33


	9. Day 8: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Librarian Cas (I also thought of it as Soldier!Dean but that's only because I have a kink... doesn't matter what Dean does for a living)
> 
> Rated: T with a tendency to M
> 
> inspired by the suit Dean wears in 'Time after Time' (7x12)

Dean was bursting with pride when Cas told him he'd been chosen for the 'Librarian of the Year' award. He'd kissed every part he could reach while holding him close and laughing. Cas had blushed and tried to get Dean off him, starting to laugh as well.

Now they were out shopping because neither of them actually had a suit they could wear to the party. Cas had insisted that it wasn't that formal and that slacks and dress shirt would be enough but Dean was having none of it.

Cas found a suit rather quickly. It was simply black but fitted him almost perfectly, making it look as if it was tailored especially for Cas.

Dean took a bit longer and after about two hours Cas was fed up. Dean had spent the last five minute in the changing room when Cas came in.

Cas's breath was knocked out of him when he saw Dean. He was wearing a three piece suit. Dark grey with chequered pinstripes in a lighter grey. Underneath he wore a white dress shirt and a blue tie. He looked incredibly hot. Cas's eyes travelled over his muscular body everything in his head screaming 'Oh God Yes' 

Dean grinned his typical sexy grin and then there was no holding back. Cas's lips were insistend and needy against Dean's, his hands running over the smooth fabric, fitting his body so perfectly. Up his chest, resting on his shoulders for a bit then back down again and up his back, following the curve of soft and warm flesh. Dean's hand were on Cas's waist, not sure if pushing Cas back or pulling him closer.

"Cas…" Dean breathed when Cas broke the kiss, placing light kisses on Dean's jaw and neck between pants. "Not here-" Dean moaned when he felt Cas grinded into him. Cas grinned at him.

"I like that suit." Cas pointed out. Dean grinned back and pecked a short kiss to Cas's lips.

"I can feel that." Dean said, feeling the hard bulge in Cas's pants against his thigh. Cas just smiled at him and continued grinding up until Dean was beyond reason and hungrily kissed Cas back.

 

No need to say that Dean bought that suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :33


	10. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: No Supernatural  
> Rated: G (Boys kissing)
> 
> Added Sabriel; Christmas Fluff; I wrote it according to what Christmas is for me so sorry if it doesn’t fit your picture. 
> 
> (Also I wasn’t that inspired today I’m feeling kinda lonely lately so it isn’t as good as me on my best days. Sorry.

Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel and Kevin were walking down the chrismas market, the scent of gingerbread, candied almonds and mulled wine all around them. 

Cas’s cheeks and nose were red from the cold and only a bit of wine and he was holding onto Dean’s arm. Dean smiled down at him and then he looked up at his brother who talked about some book they recently read with Kevin - the geek - while Gabriel held onto his arm. Yeah. This was the best christmas yet.

Last year he’d been with cas and everythign had been perfect between them but Sammy had met Gabe only six months ago and before that he really had been quite lonely. And Kevin had been working far too much not focusing on life itself but only what he would make out of it. Last year he’d never spent a whole day just laughing and walking around the city with his friends… more than friends. Family.

They soon sat down on one of the wooden tables, Kevin, Sam and Gabe holding a hot cup of mulled wine in their hands. Dean and Cas both had a hot chocolate - because Dean was scared of becoming just like his father with alcohol and he was just mildly freaking about a nightmare with an alcoholic, stoned Cas… and by mildly freaking out I mean throwing a tantrum for weeks when he saw Cas with a beer or an aspirin or something like that until he’d talked to him and Cas had reduced to one beer or like today one glass of wine… he knew it was irrational but he couldn’t help it.

So long story short: Cas was the most amazing boyfriend anyone could have. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him close.

"You got all your Christmas Presents together, Samantha?" Dean asked, smiling up at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Almost. I gotta ditch you for an hour or so until I find something." Sam said. "You?" 

"I’m all set." Dean said and pressed a kiss to Cas’s hair, whispering "got something real special for you" Cas hummed and leaned closer.

"Never thought I’d live to see that. Dean Winchester all christmas-y!" Kevin said. Now it was Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Dean has always been christmas-y" Castiel remarked. Kevin and Sam laughed and Dean blushed.

"Sam…" He said quietly, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Cas asked looking up at Dean and them back at Sam as the older winchester avoided his eyes.

"It’s just… well… before you knew him, he wasn’t that… into festivities." Sam said carefully, looking at Dean somewhat apologetic.

"I was fucking depressed, that’s what I was." Dean said, glaring at Kevin and then Sam. "Which I have not told the love of my life because I do not feel comfortable about that time of my life." The corners of Cas’s mouth twitched up at the ‘Love of my life’ part but then he realized what Dean had said.

"You can talk to me about everything, Dean." Cas said, turning his head to look at Dean. Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’s cheek.

"I know, love, I just don’t want to." He answers. He looks back up at his friends.

"Well, that kin of killed the mood." Gabriel threw in and Sam and Dean both burst out laughing and the simple dryness in his voice. Dean really loved Gabe in moments like that and he loved how Sam grabbed his hand and stroked the soft skin with his thumb. He smiled.

"Anyway." Dean said. "I’m all kittens and candy canes now, so back to chrismas-y mood!" He hugged Cas a little tighter.

The little moment was fastly forgotten… or at least not thought of right now. They’re back to almost unbearable happiness and Dean can’t stop but press a kiss to Cas’s lips now and then, just like Sam with Gabe. 

Somewhere along the evening Kevin is too fed up with the happy couples, telling them he’s tired nad mumbling something like ‘frigging newly weds’

They all feel a little bad for making Kevin leave but it’s soon - after mre kisses - forgotten and then they stop pretending to notice each other and all four of them go home, Dean and Cas to Dean’s apartment and Gabe and Sam to Gabe’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :33


	11. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non - AU: set somewhere in the time when Gabe's still alive  
> Rated: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't have my laptop for long, so this is not gonna be long. Erm, I'm getting a new version of Office today and they need my laptop. So better hurry up now!

"WHAT!?!?" That'S how Sam woke up. He almost fell of his bed, startled by the loud shout of his brother. 

"What the hell man?" Sam groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"EXACTLY! WHAT THE HELL!" Dean shouted.

"No need to shout, Dean." Sam said grumpily.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING, BITCH" Sam looked at him, throwing him one of his bitchfaces. Sam almost died with laugher when he laid eyes on his brother... who currently had dog ears. 

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE TO LAUGH!" Dean pointed out, the sound ringing in his ears... his ears. Sam's hands shot up to the sides of his head. Elephat ears. What the fuck.  
"The fuck is going on?" Sam asked. Dean groand and then they both jumped when suddenly Cas appeared between their beds... with cat ears. Sam just stared and Dean was rather quiet... Cas looked... adorable. The velvety black ears pointing out hit mess of dark locks, slightly hanging down and making him look sad.  
"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked, when he'd found his voice over the shock that was Cas's looks... Dean had already given up on telling himself that he didn't have a major crush on the angel.

"I think this is Gabriel's doing." Cas said. Dean flinched and hear Sam groan.

"Damn angel" Dean mumbled and fell back on his bed. "Well, at least it aint elephant ears."

"Well I'm not the elephant in the room." Sam muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, my time's up - maybe I'll finish it some day


	12. Day 11: Wearing Kiguramis

I’ve got like five minutes before my father claims his computer back so sorry for typos and how crappy my story is. Still don’t have my laptop bakc.

Rated: G maybe getting into T 

FLUFFFFFFF  
It was their first Halloween… well not their first but Amelia’s first and they decided to go as family… bear family. That had been Cas’s idea and Dena hadn’t been too fond of it. 

So now he was wearing a bear onzie and standing infront of the hallway mirror. He grunted and tugged on the soft fabric. He may be a father but somewhere it has to stop.

"Stop pouting, Dean. Doesn’T suit you." Cas said, coming out of Amelia’s room, the little girl in his arms. Dean looked at them, his eyes going wide.

"God…" He sighed and smiled. THe little girl looked just precious. She was trying to her her hands free the paws of the bear onzie only seperating her thumb from her other fingers. The look of frustration on her face and the complete cuteness of it overwhelming Dean.

"You look great, love." Dean said and pressed a kiss to her forehead, he faace lit up and sahe smiled at him. Cas chuckled.

"Youtoo, daddy." She said, words not yet forming quite right. Dean shook his head slightly.

"I look ridiculous and alkl thanks to your father." dean said. Cas kissed him to shut him up.

"That’s not true." Cas muttered.

Dean fastly forgot that he was looking like a bad spirit animal when he saw the utter joy on his daughter’s face when she got her first candy. It was increadsingly easy to walk around as a bear as she got more and more like rubber ball, bouncing in either Cas or Dean’s arms. It was adorable

gotta go now… i’m not gonna continue this… sry


	13. Day 12: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T  
> High School AU: Cas is very comfy in the closet

Dean leaned closer again. His lips touching Cas’s for the upteenth time that day. He’d gone home with Cas and they’d quickly done their homework… well, most of it before Cas started attacking him with kisses.

Dean’s hands were on Cas’s hips, the other teen stradling him. Cas’s tongue danced along Dean’s bottom lip elicting a soft moan out of him. Cas took the opportunity and shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth, making him gasp.

Cas’s grip around Dean’s neck tightened and Dean moved his tongue along Cas’s, battling for dominanace. Cas moved the tip of his tongue along the roof of Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned again.

"Fuck…" He panted as cas’s lips moved down his neck. "What’s gotten into you?" Dean asked. Cas usually wasn’t that straight forward. He didn’t usually press him against the headboard of his bed and kissed him until he was dizzy. 

"I love you." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"I love you too." He answered and then Cas’s lips were back on his, his tongue even more insiting and almost rough in his mouth. Dean moaned and then Cas started grinding into him, his hips pressing down against Dean’s, making him feel the hardness there. Dean groaned and turned them around, ending up on top of Cas and pressing him into the matress.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. He’d wanted this before but Cas had always told him he wasn’t ready. Cas just nodded.

~*~*~

Cas was playing with the short strands of sand coloured hair in the back of Dean’s neck as he was resting on his chest. Dean kissed the top of his head, black curls tickling his nose.

“Castiel” They heard a soft gasp. Dean looked up seeing Cas’s mother standing in the doorway. Cas spun around and sat up, exposing both his and Dean’s naked chest.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled.

"Mom…" Cas said, looking at the small women. Then Castiel’s father appeared behind her.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked. Cas bit his lip.

"I- Dean and I… ugh." Castiel suttered. DEan placed a hand on Cas’s back and sat up as well.

"Castiel is homosexual." Dean said calmly. He felt Cas lean inot him slightly.

"I can’t believe it." Castiel’s mother gasped. His father looked murderous.

"Get out of my house." He said, looking directly at Dean. "Now." Dean looked down his chest. His naked chest. He blushed.

"Oh father." Castiel’s mother looked as if she’d faint any second.

"If you throw him out, I’m going too." Cas said.

"Cas, no…" Dean said softly. Cas leaned closer again, his arm touching Dean’s.

"What are you doing son?" His father asked.

"I was having sex with the man I love." Castiel said dryly. "And I am not letting you come between us." Dean staared at him. Castiel had never talked back to his father. He’d always been almost scared of him.

"You don’t know what you’re saying, son." His mother said.

"Yes I do. So are you going to accept this or do I have to go?" Castiel asked, it would’ve sounded threatening if you didn’t know Cas but Dean could hear the tremor in his voice and he could see the fear in Cas’s eyes.

"Leave." was the only word from his father before he left the room.


	14. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

IT'S FUCKING CHRISTMAS BITCHES!!!

my favorite AU: Domestic not supernatural cute fluff

Rated: G - T

"Okay, now that's just bragging!" Dean said as Cas brought the dessert. It was a plate for each one beautifully decorated with candy roses and spoonfuls of icecream in three flavours. It looked amazing. 

"Really, you're gonna kill me with food someday." He mumbled as Cas sat down next to him, looking around their family - Sam with Jessica, Mary and John, Ellen and Bobby with Jo - and smiled. They all looked happy and to be hinest really stuffed but they still ate Cas's dessert.

"We have ice cream left..." Cas mumbled as he and Dean were doing the dishes. Bobby and Ellen had already left - Jo needing to be in bed earlier because she was eight years old - Mary, John, Sam and Jess were sitting in the living room. 

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Dean said with sarcastic drama. 

Suddenly he heard a soft pop next to him and turned to see Cas lick some ice cream from a spoon. Dean stared at him.

"You gonna help?" Cas asked, raising one eyebrow at Dean as he buried the spoon in the soft cream again. Dean licked his hips and crossed the room. Cas shoved the spoon into Dean's mouth and laughed at his surprised face. 

Dean pulled the spoon out, the taste of chocolate spreading in his mouth and he bent down to kiss Cas, shoving his tongue into Cas's mouth, making him taste the chocolate.

"Mmh." Cas moaned around his tongue, arms wrapping around Dean's waist.

"How about we eat that ice cream later?" Dean asked.

"Very good idea..." Cas mumbled and then was pulled up the stairs.


	15. Day 14: Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first of all, Merry Christmas, Dear Reader. Hoped you enjoyed your presents!!!
> 
> AU: College. Castiel(le) is an Art Major. Dean(na) Engeneering.  
> Rated either T or M (I forgot what I left in there)
> 
> Lets get started!

Cas's Christmas Break assignment caused a bit of trouble in the paradise that was their relationship. It was 'Bodypainting - Mother Nature and humans'. Castielle was actually pretty excited to actually paint a human being… downside that human being would be naked. I could be a man but for Castielle's design a female body would simply be better, just Deanna wouldn't let her paint another woman.

'I could paint you' Castielle had proposed but Deanna said that she wouldn't do it… so yeah, Trouble.

Castielle was working on little flaws in her design, coming really close to perfection. It would have to be a female model and really she wasn't gonna risk to fail this course for Deanna as much as it hurt. If she couldn't see that this was her dream and that she did not even think about any other girls - or boys for that matter - then so be it.

Still, she loved Deanna a fucking lot and she wanted to spend this Christmas with her so she didn't talk about the assignment any more.

And their Chrismas was fucking magical all thoughts of the fights over the assigment forgotten and everything was - only partly because of the eggnog - fluffy and warm. They had some - and with some I mean a lot - hot christmas sex. Castielle was still kind of fucked out when she got out of their bedroom into the small living room only to find Deanna standing naked next to the little tree.

"I can't-" Castielle started, eyes roaming Deanna's curves.

"Shut up, this is your christmas present." Deanna sat, tapping a pint of blue paint with her foot.

"Paint me." She added. Castielle lit up like a christmas tree and pulled Deanna into a hug.

"I love you, Deanna." She mumbled into her blonde hair. Deanna smiled.

"I know how important this is to you, Cas. And I won't risk you dumping me over it." She said. Cas smiled.

"I wouldn't've dumped you… I would've just painted someonw else, telling you it's only for school and then let you do whatever you want." Castielle said.

"Well, anyway, I'm not gonna let you paint someone else's vagina." She said. Cas laughed.

 

Castielle worked on the last bits of her design, what included a lot of hours she spent just sitting on Deanna's thighs and thinking about the best way to use Deanna's curves. She'd already thought of a way to include Deanna's hair.

All that time she spent trying her knew ideas, she discovered new dips and curves of Deanna's body and she fell in love all over again.

"You're perfect to be painted." Castielle muttered, as her hands ran up Deanna's sides. She smiled. "You're perfect." She said, lifting her eyes to Deanna's.

"You're the only one who thinks that." She said. Cas laid down on top of her.

"But you are." Cas said.

 

Castielle had it all worked out. She had the coulours she needed, the full body size plan - that had included a buttload of hours drawing Deanna from various angles what in turn led to a lot of distraction - and the professional cameras she'd use in the shooting before Castielle's teachers would grade her project.

"You ready?" She asked, looking at Deanna in a bathing gown.

"I'm nervous." She answered, looking at the cameras and the other ar students also talking to their models. Castielle bent down and kissed her.

"It's okay, love." She said. "It's just like all the hours I planned my painting… only now it won't end in sex afterwards… well not directly afterwards." Deanna smiled at that.

 

Then it was time to start.

Deanna closed her eyes after five minutes, enjoying the gentle touches of Castielle's hands, loving the way the paintbrush carassed her skin.

The next time she opened her eyes her legs were already painted with green leaves that climbed up her legs in beautiful patterns and slowly dissolved into yellow petals that danced around her hips and waist up to her breasts. Castielle was just holding her hand creating a band of water curling around her index finger and then spiraling over her arm in loose cirles to form a cascade down her sternum and over her stomach, petals colouring the water with a golden light where they met. Deanna smiled at Cas who was completly focused and didn't notice anything around her.

Deanna closed her eyes again conentrating on her breathing as Castielle started painting her lady parts and doing her best not to squirm or moan. She looked down on Castielle again to find her looking up. They both grinned.

"You're doing good, love." Castielle said.

"Well you better be fast about htis part or I won't do good any longer." Deanna said. Castielle chuckled and continued painting.

 

Hours later, Deanna was completly covered in paint. From Her right hand you could see iconic figures for different peoples in history of humans until she'd drawn Columbus on her right shoulder on his ship the stream he was sailing on joining the cascade, flowing down her stomach, just a slightly bit darker than the one springing from her left index finger, still it was completly beautiful all of her skin covered with plants and everything was idyllic until she turned around.

Her back was coloured in red fading into yellow in licking flames that had just the same glow to them as Deanna's hair. The greens looked poisoned and on the bottom right there was a little girl, cowering and crying, she was covered in leaves and you could easily define her as mother nature.

The backs of Deanna's legs were the history of America ending in concrete buildings and with every period getting less colourful.

Castielle walked around Deanna one last time. 

"It's beautiful." Deanna said, looking at Cas.

"Only because you are." Castielle answered.

"I'd kiss you but my lips are green." Cas smiled.

"Patience, grashopper." She said.

 

"Okay, folks! Shooting!" The superviser called. Cas smiled and walked up first.

"Castielle." The superviser smiled at her. His eyes gliding over Deanna.

"You still know your pose?" Cas asked. Deanna nodded.

"I love you…" Deanna mumbled.

"I'd kiss you but I don't wanna destroy my masterpiece." Cas said, grinning. Deanna rolled her eyes but smiled widely at Cas. Cas took the camera and gave Deanna a few last oders. Her legs were closed, completing the image of the flowing location Cas had created. Her head was tilted back, exposing the smiling face of mother nature just like she was painted on her back, Deanna lifted her arms high, the spring and the humans as far apart as possible. Castielle smiled and snapped fotos of Deanna in all angles careful to not show any of her back.

"Okay, don't move, love." Castielle said and moved to stand behind Deanna, her hair completing the fire. Again taking pictures, crouching down to make the fire look more intimidating.

Deanna felt nervous and she felt many eyes on her body - her naked body. She was blushing but noone could see under Cas's paintings. The only thing keeping her from running away were Cas's little whispers of beautiful and amazing and that was all she focused on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something illogiacal in it, I'm sorry I changed a few little things - like the design og the body art - during writing and I may have forgotten to change a few parts (I wanted to do a christmas themed bodypainting but then I thought naaah)


	16. Day 15: In Another Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 9: Hanging out with friends
> 
> Rated: T - M (because drugs, self-harm and suicidal stull)  
> Alternate Title: On the second day of christmas my true loved gave to me two christmas jumpers and a diamond engagement ring

God knows how Cas made him do it but Dean is wearing a dark red christmas sweater with two white kissing raindeers beneath a mistle toe on it. And he is fucking proud. Also he’s spent the whole day in slacks instead of jeans because they’d visited Cas’s parents who had a stick up their ass. Cas was also in a christmas jumper only the collar of his white dress shirt showing. His jumper was dark blue and covered in little sleighs with reindeers.

Cas hasn’t brought up what Sam and Kevin said on the Christmas Market. he’s still thinking of it… but Dean had said that he’s not comfortable with talking about it, so Cas doesn’t ask.

Dean sees that he’s still concerned, though, and when Cas’s worries don’t fade on Christmas Day, Dean decides that he has to do something about it… before giving Cas his present.

"Cas?" He asks when they sit in the living room. Cas is about to give him his present, it’s already in his lap.

"Yeah?" Cas asks.

"Would like to know what Kevin and Sam meant on the Christmas market?" He’s still not really happy to talk about it but this is about Cas’s christmas. And this should be perfect.

"I want to know everything about you, Dean. But I can wait if you’re not comfortable to talk about it… I don’t want to force you to do anything." Cas says. Dean takes Cas’s hand, looking down at his slender fingers and playing with them.

"I love you, Cas… I really do and I want you to know everything about me. I just… it’s only two years ago… I got out of it when I fell for you… and that’s why this was so fucking terrifying, why I always had problems making the first step." Dean took a deep breath. 

"The reason for my depression was my father’s death… in a car crash that nearly killed me and Sammy too. The doctor’s couldn’t help him and he died in the hospital… I wasn’t that attached to my father because honestly he was a dick… but it just ripped open all the wounds I carefully stitched up. Losing my mum, almost losing Sam, all the fights Sam and Dad had and how fucking much it hurt every time Sam would strom out of the house in fury… every time I couldn’t help him calm down, every time I wasn’t enough and I… I didn’t stitch the wounds up again." Dean still doesn’t look up at Cas when he rolls up his sleeves. 

"Depression wasn’t the only shit I had going on. There is more behind me not drinking than fear of becoming like my father." He touches the inside of his elbow "I wasn’t born with bad veins." He runs his fingers over the scars on his forearm "There was no accident with a wolf when I was a kid." Dean closes his eyes and swallows. 

"I was an alcoholic, I was addicted to heroin and some other stuff, I harmed myself. Cas, it was much worse than Depression. I was suicidal. I tried, Cas. So often I tried… Sam always found me." The tears were falling from his eyes now. 

"I hated myself even more for hurting him so much but I couldn’t stop. I took multiple overdoses, I cut deeper, more often, I drank until I passed out." Cas gaspes. The first time they met Dean came into the ER with alcohol poisoning. He’d been found in some park dehydrated and almost frozen to death.

"Yes, Cas… I wanted to die that day. I wanted to end my life and escape this madness… Sam had taken the last dosis of heroin I had and I was down… well I was not high. I needed it… so fucking much. And then I scraped together what money I had and bought three bottles of tequilla. I went to that park and drank them. I laid down on the bench where Sam would never find me… and then I woke up. And there were you." Dean looked up at him. 

"And you cared. You really cared. I told you a bachelor party escalated because I didn’t want you to pity me… in that way I was always too proud. I am too proud to admit that I need help. But I fell for you, head over heels. I fell for you and I wanted you to fall for me. You were so perfect. You, Castiel Novak, saved my life in more than one way. You brought me back to the man that I am now." dean explained. 

"Why didn’t you ever tell me?" Cas asked, his eyes still filled with tears. Dean smiled through his tears.

"because I didn’t want you to see me as fragile and broken. I wanted you to see me as beautiful and strong and… all the things that I am not. And most of all I didn’t want you to stay with me because I was suicidal, because I’d kill myself if you ever left me, because you are the only thing worth living for in my life… I never wanted that and I didn’t want you to know that I there was nothing I could have called a life… I wanted you to think that I deserved your love." Dean bites his lip, forcing tears back. Cas puts a hand to Dean’s cheek.

"You are strong, Dean. Otherwise you wouldn’t’ve come out of that deep hole. You wouldn’t sit with me here if you were fragile. I loved you the first second I saw you, I knew I had to be with you and that was before I knew anything about your life… I changed shifts as long as it took me to become your doctor, I didn’t know why you were unconcious in that bed I jsut wanted to know //you//. I will never leave you, Dean, as long you want me here. You deserve my love more than I deserve yours… and nothing that you’ve just told me changes that. I still love you with all my heart and I still see you as the strong, gorgeous and independent, loving man that you are." Cas says. Dean avoids his eyes, his jaw clenched and looking out of the window to not start crying again. Cas leans in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Since, you’re clearly still uncomfortable with talkin about it… why are you telling me?" Cas asks.

"I want you to be happy." Dean says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. "And you can’t be happy when you have to worry about me… please don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m not suicidal, I don’t drink, I don’t do drugs and I don’t cut. I’m perfectly happy and I want you to know. I want you to know that I am directly where I was meant to be…" Dean looks down at their hands, his fingers still touching the one of Cas’s hands that’s not cupping his face.

"This is not really how I wanted to do this… but… I’m meant to be at your side. I am meant to be with you. You’re perfect and I love every little thing about you… and all the big things. I love you far too much. I’m not able to understand. I love you more than my brother and I love you more that my mum, I love you more than my life, Cas. It’s insane… and it’s dangerous because still… I don’t think I’d be able to cope on my own… I need you. I’ll always need you. And I’ll always love you… " Dean streches over Cas to the little pile of presents under the tree, grabbing a little red box covered in velvet.

"Will you stay with me and love me?" Dean asks, fiddling with the little box. "Will you marry me?" Dean asks, opening the box and showing Cas the ring. The diamond ring. Cas squeaked.

"Yes…" He whispers his voice breaking and then he throws his arms around Dean, kissing him forcefully. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He repeats when he’s able to speak again, now laying on top of Dean on the couch. Dean takes Cas’s hand and slips the ring onto his finger. He smiles up at him.

"I love you." Dean says. Cas kisses him again.

"I love you too, idiot." He says. The rest of the presents are forgotten for most of the day.


	17. Day 16: During Morning Ritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Married Kid Fic
> 
> Rated: M

"Cas?" Dean asks and yawns. He pokes his husband in the side. Of course he's still asleep. Dean sighs and gets out of the bed. 

He's almost done showering when Cas enters the bathroom, his hair a mess and boxers rumpled and twisted into a position that has to be uncomfortable. Cas grumbles a good morning and starts brushing his teeth. Dean turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He just grabbed his towel when Cas turns, looking Dean up at down. Dean quirks an eyebrow.

"Cas… we have absoloutly no time." Dean says. Cas steps forward and wraps his arms around Dean's waist and starts kissing his neck. 

"I'm wet." Dean says, placing his hands on Cas's shoulders and pushes him away.

"Hey, I love you but we promised Mary to go ice skating and that means a two hours drive. And she'll want to stay there for more that two hours." Dean says. Cas grumbles again but slips out of his boxers and steps into the shower.

Now it's Dean who looks him up and down and obviously Cas knows because he moves his hand over his dick not subtly at all and he moans far too loud for that little riction. Dean bites his lips calculating how much time they have. 

All his calculation fades when Cas starts stroking his cock, groaning and his head flling against the wet tiles. Dean curses and steps into the shower, pressing Cas against the wall and trapping their dicks between them.

 

They are almost tipsy with pleasure when they step out of the shower, drying themselves quickly and putting on their clothes.

"You're incredible." Dean mumbles as they step out of the bathroom, Cas laughs and then Dean is jumped at by the happy and excited ball of nine-year-old that it their daughter.

 

It may not be a normal Saturday but after all there is always something they have to go to and they're always in a hurry in the mornings but both of them can always seduce their patner and pull them into the shower or back into the bed for a morning quickie.


	18. Day 17: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Established Relationship (in the closet)  
> Set during civil war in heaven 
> 
> it’s definitely not three minutes past midnight here…

Dean Winchester did not cuddle. And he most definitely wasn't the big spoon. And he also didn't love the scent of Castiel's locks when he was pressed against his chest and Dean's nose was buried in the almost black mob of messy curls.   
At least that's what he told himself in the nights in which Castiel came to earth, free of civil war for a few hours or more, and they wouldn't have the chance of being alone because Sam was sleeping in the same motel room and they just laid on the bed cuddling.

"Dean?" Castiel asked into the darkness. He was whispering to not wake up Sam in the bed next to them.

"Yeah?" Dean hummed in his ear, he moved his arms to rest over Castiel's locking their hands.

"Can I stay here until tomorrow?" Castiel asked. Dean buried his nose in Castiel's neck, smelling the sweet scent of Castiel's hair, Dean often thought that when Castiel showered without him he accidentially used women's shampoo. 

"Of course you can always stay." Dean whispers. Castiel turns his head to look at Dean.

"No, I mean in your bed… even if Sam might see." Castiel clarifies. Dean's eyebrows knit together for a few moments but then he smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you can. He would've caught us anyway, so it's better when we're both wearing clothes." Dean says and then cuddles closer to Cas.

"And now let me sleep, babe." Dean adds. Cas presses a short kiss to Dean's lips. 

"See you tomorrow." Castiel says and then he hears soft snores from behind him.

 

"What the-" Sam mumbles when he wakes up, seeing his brother //spooning CASTIEL//. Castiel opens his eyes.

"Good morning Sam." He whispers, smiling at the tall man. 

"Morning…?" Sam says. "What…?" He gestures towards Dean and his arms around Castiel's waist.

"Your brother and I have been in a relationship for multiple months. I usually spend the nights here when I am not required in heaven and leave before you wake up." Castiel explains. Sam nodds.

"Okay… wait… did you have-" Sam starts and then shudders.

"No, Sam. We do not have intercourse when you are sleeping in the room." Castiel says. Sam nodds again.

 

"I need a coffee…" He mumbles


	19. Day 18: Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAPPY AS FUCK
> 
> Rated G

They learned together. That's how it started. Fifteen year old Dean who was about to fail class and fifteen year old Cas who was a straight A student. To Dean's surprise they got along really well and soon a little extra help in school he was pushed into by his mother became the best friendship he's ever had.

A strong friendship that got over bullying - which was Cas being bullied by Crowley and Lucifer and Dean calling them out and more then once punching them - failed classes, nerdy stuff and a gay crisis on first Cas's side… which was involuntarily official because Ruby spread a rumour and Cas couldn't lie, and then one on Dean's side, that was kept to himself. What it didn't survive was Cas's gigantic crush.

Cas kept being awkward around Dean and Dean was too stupid to see what was going on because he was too busy being in love with Cas. He noticed Cas wasn't spending that much time with him, so he confronted him.

They kept dancing around the point until Cas groaned, grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. Dean smiled almost dopely and continued kissing Cas. 

So their friendship didn't survived Cas's massive crush, it blew their friendship up and created that new wonderful love blooming like phoenix out of the ashes of months of pining - years on Cas's side. And it stayed, it stayed when Cas went to college and Dean became a mechanic. It stayed when Cas traveled and it stayed when they grew old together. It stayed until they died. Old, grey and happy with the live they had had.


	20. Day 19: In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Supernatural | Everyone Lives | Established Relationship | Rated G

Dean smoothed Castiel's tie out again. "You look perfect" He said. Cas streched up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You too. Now let us go." Dean smiled at him. He wasn't sure they should do this. And castiel saw his worries. He framed his face with both his hands. 

"Dean, they're going to be happy for you. Don't be scared." Cas said. Dean nodded and then he walked out of their apartment and to the car, still holding Castiel's hand.

 

They were at the restaurant fifteen minutes later. Dean looked at the familiar sign. They were having family dinner here every month and usually he'd come alone and they'd ask if there was a girl in his life they should know about and when he said no they'd ask when there would be one. Now it was Cas who walked first and dragged him along into the restaurant.

"It's gonna be okay." Cas mumbled before they entered the main room. Dean let go of Cas's hand and looked around in the room. His family was seated in the corner across the room. He put a hand to the small of Cas's back and led him there.

"Dean!" His mother smiled, her face lit up with joy. Dean smiled back and then looked atthe others. Sam with Jess, his father, Bobby, Ellen and Jo.

"Guys." He said. "I'd like introduce my…" Dean looked at Cas who smiled reasuringly. "boyfriend, Castiel." Dean said. Most of their jaws dropped.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mary chimed and stoo up, hugging Dean and then hugging Cas.

"Thanks Mom." Dean mumbled into the hug. They sat down at the end of the table for once there was no chair left empty.

 

Most of his family accepted Dean's sexuality and after the evening they already loved Cas. His father was the only one having trouble but he tried and by the time Dean asked Cas to marry him the next year John was the happiest of them all - except for maybe Mary.


	21. Day 20: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk know which AU just make one up. It's fluffy and noone's getting hurt
> 
> Rated: T  
> Happy New Year's Eve, guys! Have a happy new year. And Dear sherlockians: You're gonna surviv, buddies. I'm scared too.

The music was loud - too loud for dean considering it wasn't classic rock. But he wouldn't complain. This was Castiel's sister's birthday party… who was born on the first of January the perfect birthday to celebrate on midnight. She threw a party every year and to be honest Dean loved them. At least the last five he'd been on with Cas. He made memories here in this house. Good and bad.

The first party here was normal, a cool party with a lot of booze and a kiss for the new year. It was a good memory a perfectly happy day with Cas, followed by perfectly happy sex - actually their first time. Hell of a way to start a new year.

They had been fighting on the second party, the whole evening was spent by either avoiding eah other or yelling at each other and killing the mood - for like thirty seconds - it was a wonder that Cas even took Dean to the party… though Anna had invited him too because they'd become friends. Despite everything that was going on between them they still kissed at midnight because they loved each other more than any of them could express and a single fight wasn't enough to seperate them.

On the third party they weren't perfectly happy but they weren't fighting… not really. Cas was pissed because Dean was about as able to express his feelings as a frozen starfish and wasn't able to say 'I love you' - yes after two and a half years all Dean had said was 'I need you' and 'I don't deserve you' Cas knew what he felt but he wanted him to fucking say it because after all it left him anxious and insecure. Dean pressed him against the wall when the ten seconds countdown began. Castiel had been dead settled on not kissing Dean until he said those friggin words. FOUR "I" Dean said THREE "love" TWO "You" ONE "Forever" everyone erupted into cheers and Dean kissed Castiel until the smaller man pulled him into his old bedroom - that had not seen action until the first time Dean and Cas had sex in it.

On the forth party Dean was bubbly and excited all evening, never letting go of Cas, not risking to loose him to be with him on midnight. And when it was time, exactly one year later when the countdown began. Dean smiled at Cas and said.

"I love you, Cas, forever. Will you love me forever" at the call of FOUR he dropped onto one knee and pulled out a ring and said "Will" THREE "You" TWO "Marry" ONE "me?" Cas squeake and tackled him to the ground kissing him while saying yes every time they pulled apart for air.

This was a year ago and now Dean wass sitting on Anna's couch watching all her friends - who mostly were his friends too - dance to shitty music. He smiled, unconsciously fiddling with the ring on his hand. It felt so goddamn right there and Dean loved to tell Cas just how much he loved him. He loved it som much, he came up with new ways to say it every day. He rarely said I love you. He said 'I adore you'; 'You're perfect'; 'We're meant for each other'; 'I need you'; 'I'd be lost without you'; 'You're everything' and so much more today it had been 'You're an idiot' Cas had laughed. It was a rare genuine full bodied laugh and Dean loved it.

"Come on!" Cas called over the loud music. Dean looked up from his memories, seeing his husband hold out a hand and smile at him. Dean shook his head but Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him up and into the ground.

They danced until midnight and when the countdown started Dean grabbed Castiel's hips an pulled him close, arms wrapping around his waist. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and then they kissed, long and slow. He'd never admit it but Dean loved these slow ans sweet kisses more than the rushed and needy ones. Now he had time to adore the perfection that were Cas's lips, enjoy the movements of his tongue and map every inch of his mouth. It wasn't remotely close to the pleasure of sex - what was to what the rushed kisses mostly led - but still he savoured these moments of perfections even though they had moments like that more and more often the longer they lived together, the more time they spent getting to know all the little things, all the quirks and oddnesses about each other.

Dean didn't let go off Cas for a long time and Cas was far from complaining.

"I love you." Dean said into Castiel's ear and Cas hummed.

"I love you too." He answered and then they were kissing again, swaying to the music. Not caring that they were out of rhythm but only that they were together.


	22. Day 21: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Sorry for the delay but SHERLOOOOOCK i spent half an hour losing my shit and then wrote this.

Dean had always loved baking. Baking pie with his mom when he was little, singing along to the beatles . When he grew up that never changed, baking with his mom was always the best part about weekends and holidays about christmas and his birthdayﾅ 

They talked about a lot while baking, from funny things they saw on TV to how Dean felt more and more attracted to men. Mary always told him that it didn't matter and that your sexuality wasn't that simple. She made him feel sure and loved even when not baking. They didn't always talk, though, some of the time they spent by just singing and dancing when a good song was on the radio or just saying nothing. It always were comfortable silences, the time spent working quietly. Dean loved his mother.

He considered baking holy and only to be shared with her so it was a big thing for him when he let Castiel watch the first time. It was in their flat and it was close to thanksgiving and because he couldn't come home over the holidays - lack of money and he had to work - he felt like baking. He was amking pie.

"Looks good." Cas said. Dean flinched a bit. It was childish but he felt like betraying his mother by letting Cas into this sacred thing they had. It had always been a silent rule that noone interrupted them while baking - except for maybe little Sammy who just had to show Dean a leaf he found or a drawing he did. But Casﾅ they were together for almost half a year before he even knew Dean baked.

"Thank you." He said shortly, without looking up. 

"Deanﾅ why did you never let me watch you bakeﾅ or help you?" Cas asked. Dean looked up, Cas looked confused. 

"I don't knowﾅ it's childish but baking is something my mother and I always shared and it were the times when I could open up to herﾅ when I talked about liking guys, liking you." Dean tried to explain. "It's just a thing I only do with her." 

"I understand." Cas said sounding a little sad. 

"What?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"It's nothing." He answered. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I just wishedﾅ you were that close to me." Cas said, looking at his hands clasped around the counter next to where he was sitting on it. Dean stepped infront of him. He'd frame his face but his hands were covered in dough.

"Castiel Novak. You are one of the tree people in my life whom I have told everything about my life and who can ask me anything and will receive an answer. I love you and I'll never leave you." Dean said. "We're not gonna get any closer." Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas's lips. 

"I just don't like change." Dean said, going back to preparing the dough. "But if you want you can watch more often and I'll try to get used to it." Dean suggested. Castiel smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"I'd love that." He said. "And I love you too." 

 

It did take Dean some time to accept Castiel in the moments that were usually his own. But after a few months he was completly okay with Cas watching him bake and talk to him and after a few more months Cas was allowed to help him. Except when they were at Lawrence, then it only was Dean and his mother and Cas respected that but he did watch once.

"Come on, Dean." Mary said softly. "He's gonna sit around until we're finished anyway might as well do it here." Dean chewed his lip.

"Alrightﾅ" Dean mumbled and then started getting the ingredients. Mary smiled at Castiel and he sat down at the small table in the kitchen. 

Soon Dean seemed to forget Cas was there and he was talking to Mary like he was a little teenager, talking about problems he had at work - Cas tried to ignore that he was giving her more details than when he'd talked to him - and stuff he and Cas did - of course leaving out the not G rated part. They often fell in periods of silences only interrupted by one of them singing along.

"Really?" Mary asked when Dean started to sing along to 'Hey Brother' 

"Huh?" He asked, looking up from rolling out the dough.

"The kid's changing your music taste, singing along to music younger than you." She sighed and then laughed at Dean's dumbstruck face. "I'm just kidding." She said and Dean chuckled.

"You're incredible." Dean said and then they fell back into their comfortable silence. This silence was longer and held on until the first notes of ramblin' man came through the radio speakers. Dean and Mary looked at each other for a moment. Mary looked at Cas and then back to Dean who shrugged. Then Mary smiled widely and Dean put a hand to her waist and took hers in the other. Cas watched with a smile on his face as they danced around the kitchen for the rest of the song.

When it was over the radio went over to a slow song Castiel didn't know. Mary hugged Dean and whispered something he couldn't make out. Dean smiled and pulled back, putting his hands on her shouders.

 

"Always." Dean said, kissing her cheek and then going back to finishing the pie. Mary smiled.


	23. Day 22: In Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -set when Bobby's still alive and Cas is an angel, established Destiel-
> 
> Rated T - Canon Typical violence but nothing graphic

The vamp nest was gigantic and both Sam and Dean knew they wouldn't survive if they went in there alone. They called Bobby first and her brought an old friend of his.

"okay, so how are we gonna d o this?" Bobby asked.

"The building's got two entrances." Dean said. "Bobby and James you taked the back door and Sam and I go in front. Chop the head off of everything that moves. They hold their victims in the centre of the building…" 

"You sure four are enough?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

"It's got to be. I'm not waiting another day." He said. 

 

When they were in Dean realized two things. One, those vampires weren't only a butt load but also trained killers and two, they should've waited another day. Dean and Sam did manage to kill some but they ended up too close to fangs and knives far too often. One of those knives grazed Dean's chest, ripping his shirt open and exposing his collar bone with the tattoo. The vampire hissed at him.

"Winchesters." It said. Dean growled and then eveything went black.

He woke up tied up his back to Sammy's who was still unconscious. He scanned the room. Fuck. There were at least ten vampires. He also saw the missing girls.

"Now, look at that. The princess has woken up." Dean glared at the talking vampire. It crouched down infront of him.

"You want to know why we are so many, little hunter?" Dean clenched his jaw. The vampire laughed.

"We are survivors, the rest, some of the vampires that got away from you scum. Hunters have messed up every single one of our families and you or your brother dear you've killed about hlf of these families." Dean grinned up at him.

"Well, perhaps I should kill the other half then…" Dean said. The vampire shook his head.

"You really shouldn't provokate me…" He said, showing his fangs. Dean's heart sped up - stupid heart.

"You know, hunters normally don't smell that good… their sould are tainted, black, bloody and their blood bitter… but you" the vampire reached out, fisting one hand in Dean's hair and yanking his head back to bare his throat. "Your soul is pearly white and oh god you smell so good… I don't know if I can hold ba-" 

"Get off him." Dean heard a familiar deep voice. God, thank you. The vampire looked up, seeing Castiel.

"And who are you?" He asked. Castiel smiled and touched the vampire, smiting him. What of course cause the other - as Dean counted twelve - to go at him. Cas was fast but somewhere along it was too much or him and he did the only thing left, showing his real form.

Only thing was, Dean wasn't able to close his eyes and he saw. It was beautiful, bright and warm nto burning his eyes, not blinding him. Castiel was beautiful and he saw his wings, giant white with a golden glow. They looked smooth, so fucking smoot and Dean felt an urge to kneel and bow infront of Cas. To submit to him and do everything he wanted. He understood why vessels would say yes when confronted with an angel. Hell, right now, he'd say yes as well.

The light slowly died down and it was back to the gloomy darkness of the vampire nest… though right now there were no vampires left, all lay on the ground with burnt eyes, dead. Castiel turned and saw Dean's eyes wide open.

"Dean!" He said, making the ropes around Dean and Sam disappear. He helped Dean up. "Did you just…?"

"See your real form? Yes." Dean said. He threw his arm around Cas. "So many times I've called you beautiful and I had no idea." He whispered. "You are beautiful, Cas." Castiel hugged him back, holding him close. Dean felt warm and he knew that Cas was healing the cuts and bruises he had from the fights with the vampires.


	24. Day 23: Argueing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only slight AU - Dean and Cas have occasionally fucks without feelings
> 
> rated T (maybe bordering onto M but nah)

They had nights like this. After exhausting battles after satisfying hunts. When Dean was filled up with adrenaline and Castiel was bouncing with happiness, having saved actual people.

Dean would get a motel room and he'd fuck Castiel until he was crying out, popping lightbulbs and causing thunderstorms. Dean loved the way the angel lost control. He loved the way he was so vulnerable for a moment raw power and beauty.

Dean was lying next to Castiel, watching the slowly breathing angel, propped up on one elbow. He ran a hand through dark locks.

"I love you." Dean said, Castiel's eyes flew open. Dean froze. But then he thought about it. It was true it wasn't just pillow talk. He truely loved the angel. "I love you." He said again, smile lighting his face up. And then Castiel was gone. Poofed away.

 

It was a mystery to Sam how his dopey-ly happy brother turned into the grumpy sad ball of Dean over night but he was most definitely not asking. Dean was in no mood to talk and Sam was most definitely not going to ask. He didn't want to be punched.

 

Dean's mood didn't get better with the next hunt they fucking nailed, neither of them being even scratched by the monster. It was fucking awesome and Sam felt like punching the air but Dean was still grumpy and he just didn't fucking get it. His brother had always been moody but he was never this grumpy and whenever Sam would ask he'd snap that is was nothing and that he should shut up , not even saying bitch when Sam called him a jerk.

 

Sam's wondering was over when Castiel appeared again.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Dean shouted before Sam even noticed the angel. Sam jumped and looked up. Castiel looked lost and Dean furious and hurt. "I TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU FUCKING POOF AWAY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sam's jaw dropped. Castiel held up his hands.

"Dean, I'm sorry… I…" Castiel started.

"NO!" Dean shouted. Castiel would never notice but Sam did. He heard the crack in Dean's voice. That had only been there when he'd shouted at their father or more often when he'd tried to talk up to Bobby.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN APOLOGIZE FOR! You fucking bailed on me." Dean's voice broke entirely and Sam wouldn't believe it if he wasn't seeing it wit his own eyes. His brother was crying.

"Dean, pleae, give me a chance… just… please give me a chance." Castiel begged. "I don't know how to feel… but I feel and I'm scared, Dean… I'm just scared…" Castiel said. Sam had never hear the angel's voice that vulnerable and broken.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might be scared, too?" Dean asked. "After thirty fucking years I fall in love and I fall in love with a man… I don't even fall in love with a man I fall in love with a fucking angel of the lord! That's against everyting my father told me. That's against everything I've ever learned but it happened AND I CAN'T FUCKING CHANGE IT!" Dean glared at Castiel. "FUCKING DEAL WITH WHATEVER YOU FEEL BUT DEAL WITH IT FAR AWAY FROM ME!" Dean said turning 180 and leaving the motel room.

 

-to be continued-


	25. Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> sequel to Argueing  
> Rated: T (bordering on M but not really)

Sam had talked to Cas, to understand what the fuck was going on… apperently a lot of fuck was going on and Sam was mildly angry at Cas for hurting his brother that way but he knew Castiel just didn’t know better. He told him to let Dean fume a little and then try to talk again. Sam noticed the Dean really was in over his head and he wasn’t letting him go.  
Dean was even worse then. He was grumpy and sad and partly angry. It was horrible to see his brother this bad and Sam was close to praying to Cas, when he was returning to the motel from the library. He heard soft voices, tear clowded and rough.

"No, Cas. I can’t wait… I’m not able to… I need you." he heard his brother say.

"Dean ,please, you have to understand that this is hard for me. I’m an angel. I have never felt anything… you… this is so new to me." Castiel answered.

"I know." Dean said. Something in his voice made Sam turn and leave the motel again.

"I understand that this is new to you… but it’s new to me too… I’ve never loved anyone… not this much. " Dean looked down at his hands in his lap. Castiel took one of his.

"I love you." He said softly. "And it scares me." He sounded so regretful. Dean looked up at him.

"That’s okay, Cas. You can be scared. You can be afraid. Even though you’re an angel you can be weak for a little while." Dean said. He smiled at Cas and framed his face. "I don’t love you for the strong angel that doesn’t show emotions. I love you for the raw, pure powers that I see when your guard slips down. I love you because you feel because you are more than a warrior of god." Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas’s cheek. Castiel leaned closer and kissed Dean softly.

This time they made love it was beautiful, it was soft and slow, deep and full of promises. The previous times were rough and quick full of adrenaline simply for the sake of sex. This was feelings, tender, love.

Dean cradled Castiel against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"Please, don’t leave me again." Dean whispered into his ear. Castiel snuggled closer.

"I’ll stay with you, Dean." Dean smiled into Castiel’s hair and drifted off into sleep. Castiel watched him sleep and then he placed his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his soft heartbeat, his steady breath and the warmth radiating from him.

"So you guys are okay?" Castiel heard a few hours later, when Sam came back to their motel room.

"I hope so." castiel said, smoothing Dean’s hair back. "I am sorry I hurt him, Sam." Castiel said and then smiled. "I never knew I loved him." Castiel said.

"That’s good." Sam yawned and then dropped onto the second bed and fell asleep. Castiel went back to listening to Dean’s heart and wrapped his arms tightly around him.


	26. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Everybody lives. Dean and Cas have been together for a few years.

They are at a family dinner or the birthday of a cousin or something like that. The only thing Dean knows is that it's boring and the only anchor he has is Cas sitting opposite of him - his mother knowing that if they sit next to each other it will eventually end up in them almost making out and one of them dragging the other into a bedroom or a cupboard or something like that.

So now they are just staring at each other, blue sunken in green and green completly sunken in blue. Dean maps every little spark of darker or lighter blue in Cas's eye. He could do that for years and still not see everything. He gets lost somewhere and starts over, not seeing sparks of light blue he noticed before and noticing new ones where he didn't see any before.

They sit like that for hours with only brief interruptions of 'Dean could you please get beer for your father?' or 'Cas how's work going?' and things like that. It's somewhere around half past ten when Dean asks

"Do you want to marry me?" The whole room goes quiet. You could hear a needle drop. Cas looks surprised and Dean blushes slightly under the eyes of his whole family

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being the first part but the next day just fucking fits so well and I had an idea so yeah kill my but then you won'T see part two mwhaahahahahahaha


	27. Day 26: Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Gazing into each other's eyes' therefore same AU
> 
> Rated: T

Later that day when Dean and Cas are lying in bed Dean asks "Well… will you?" Cas smiles and presses a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Yes, I will." Cas answers.

~*~*~

The wedding is one year later in summer.

Dean is freaking out in one of the hotel's rooms. The hotel they chose has a absoloutly beautiful not to mention giant hall for festivities. It is almost magical. Dean would be standing at the altar in not even half an hour.

"Sam what if everything goes wrong? What if I trip? What if I say something wrong? What if he doesn't like my vows?..." Dean says, his words slurring because he speaks to fast. Sam places his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Calm down, Dean." He says softly. "Everything is gonna be perfect. Look at you two! You are the perfect couple! Nothing could possibly go wrong." He soothes.

Dean nods his heart still pumping like crazy.

 

Nothing goes wrong. The flowers make the magical room look more like a fairytale than reality, everyone found their way, the soft violins sounding perfectly, their soft sounds carried through the whole room and still Dean is bouncing on the balls of his feet, this time not because of nervousness but because of anticipation.

And then the music changes and Cas comes through the door. He looks completly magnificent. His tuxedo fitting him perfectly the blue rose and the blue tie the exact colour of his eyes… at least one of the millions of blues. Dean holds out his hands and soon Cas's smooth hands are in his calloused ones.

They gaze into each other's eyes, just like that day a year ago.

 

~*~*~

 

"Castiel, I always knew I loved you… right from the day I met you. It took me some time to realize I'd love you forever and that I'd never love anyone that much. I have a lot of flaws and I can't work on all of them but I swear to everything that's worth anything to me that I will try. I will work on everything I can change for you. And only for you. To be the best husband I can be and to love you as much as I can for I can never give you everything you deserve but I will try." Dean vowed. "Therefore, I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Castiel smiled.

"Dean, you already gave me more than I deserved and I told you millions of times that you do not see how much you mean to me, that you are my world and basically everything I live for. I love you more than my life… I can't express how much I love you. I promise to love all the little things you do, the leaving your stuff around, the letting me wear your shirts, the kissing my cheek every day when you get up, when you leave for work, when you come back and when we fall asleep. And I promise to love all the big things you do, such like building a house for us, completly trusting me and most of all standing here. And most importantly I will promise to always and only love you." Castiel vowed. "Therefore, I, Castiel Novak, take you, Dean, to my lawfully wedded husband."

 

~*~*~

 

"I have never loved you more…" Dean mumbles as they sit in the cab to the airport. They'd be on the bahamas for the next two weeks. Dean's head rests on Cas's shoulder. Cas presses a kiss to Dean's hair. 

"I love you, too, Dean, more than ever." He answers and Dean presses closer to him


	28. Day 27: On One Of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: E
> 
> Human AU: Dean and Cas are High School Sweethearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really didn'T feel write-y at all today and everything I tried turned out fucking shit sooo... enjoy one of my older works: 'That Promised Birthday Sex'

Cas was being a tease the whole fucking day. Dean was constantly half hard and he had to admit he quite liked it… especially because he got to watch as Cas was baking pie. Dean loved to watch Cas mix the incredients and stirr… he loved the way his muscles streched under the tight white t-shirt and before he knew what was going on, he was running his hands over Cas's back, down his sides and over his abs, resting crossed over his abdomen. He pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck.

"You know… about the hot however-I-want-birthday-sex: I think I know what I want." Dean said, resting his chin on Cas's shoulder. Cas chuckled.

"Do you?" He asked. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas's neck.

"You remember our first time?" Dean asked. Cas smiled at the memory.

"How could I forget." Cas hummed. Dean smiled.

"I don't think you ever topped since then." Dean said.

"You want me to fuck you?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled and leant closer to Cas's ear.

"I don't just want you to fuck me, I want you to thrust into me so hard the bed hits the wall and I want you to make me scream, hitting my prostate so hard I'll feel it the next day. I want you to fuck me into the matress until I'm not able to even produce sounds and then I want you to make me come again and again…" Dean whispered, Cas's hand clutching the spoon.

"Fuck, Dean" He hissed, pressing into Dean, to find that he'd disappeared, not giving Cas any possibility of friction.

"So what do you say?" Dean asked, grinning at him from a few feet away.

"I say screw pie I'd much rather like to screw you." He said, grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling him towards their bedroom. Dean laughed.

"You're so easy." He chimed and then he was pushed down on the matress, quick hands ridding him of his clothes, soft lips brushing over his skin. Cas was grinding down on him, knees on either side of Dean's hips.  
Dean groaned the rough denim scraping over his sensitive dick. Dean pushed up for more friction.

"Who's easy now?" Cas said darkly.

 

"Dean…" Cas whispered later that day. Dean grumbled something into the pillow. "You're brother's gonna be here in an hour." Cas said softly, running over the red lines his fingers had left on Dean's back earlier. Dean groaned and pushed himself up.

"My ass hurts." Dean said, making cas throw his head back in laughter.

"You asked for it, honey." cas chimed, standing up.

"I hate you." Dean mumbled and followed Cas, finding that the whole flat was smelling deliciously like pie.

"You sure?" Cas asked, smiling at him.

"Damn you." Dean mumbled and kissed Cas briefly before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/series/61430 belongs here


	29. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Happy AU! Human AU! Anna is Cas’s sister; Established Destiel

"I’m gonna kill you dead for this." Dean grumbled at Cas and then pulled on the head of the giant chipmunk costume. They were substitute spirit animals (hockey) because Cas’s sister was in labour and her boyfriend was of course with her. They usually were in these costumes. Cas pats Dean’s shoulder in a silent thank you. God knows how he got him to do this.

Cas was a lady chipmunk with a little pink bow on top of his head and Dean was to play her boyfriend to they spent their time sliding along the ice holding hands and dancing a little. And he will deny it on his deathbed but Dean had fun, swirling Cas around at the end of their little show made the costume’s noses touch resulting in a giant ‘Daaaaawww’ from the crowd.

"You had fun!" Cas said triumphantly when they were undressing.

"Shut up." Dean said, trying to sound grumpy but the gleeful smile on Cas’s face really made it hard for him.

"We shoulde go ice skating some time…" Cas mumbled.

"Oh shut up…" Dean laughed and kissed him, still half in a chipmunk costume… really never had he felt more ridiculous


	30. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G

"Stop it, Dean!" Cas called. He was out of breath from laughing but Dean kept moving his fingers over his ticklish sides. 

"Never!" Dean said dramatically as another fit of laugher spilled from Cas's lips. The smaller man writhed in his arms. Arms that were holding him tightly to Dean's chest as he tried to fight him off. 

Dean only barely heard the doorbell through Castiel's laughter. He moved the still shaking man carefully off his chest and stood up, pulling on sweatpants. He walked down the hallway and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm sick and I'm not inspired and overall just not in the mood SO there. Idevenc anymore. Tomorrow's gonna be better.


	31. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys for yesterday... I just was kinda down... I still am tbh but I got inspired for this a while ago and I planned for it to be for something else, like a four season kinda thing... maybe I'll do that but for now it's enough like this. I hope you like it
> 
> Rated: E

Castiel is the only one who is happy about the second heatwave because it means that he gets to watch Dean some more. Watch him fix cars from the kitchen window. 

Dean has inherited this house with the gigantic slavage around it from his uncle as he got to old to fix the cars. Dean is a brilliant mechanic… what results in him always having a car to work on. 

Right now, he's distracting Cas from their dinner. The days are long so the sun is still burning down on Dean's back… his very musculous and very naked back. He shed his shirt and t-shirt a long time ago and now he's only wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hang sinfully low on his hipbones. 

Cas catches himself standing at the window and just staring at his almost husband far too often. He's gonna burn the steaks if he goes on like this. Cas sighs and lets his eyes travel over the well-known curve of Dean's spine before he focuses on the food again, starting to chop tomatoes and cucumbers for Dean's favorite salad - favorite being the only one he eats. 

Dean is sweaty and there are specks of motor oil on his abs and chest. He's wiping his hands with a dirty towel when he comes into the kitchen.

"You're gonna kill me one day, Cas." Dean almost moans, smelling the delicious meat and the rosemary potatoes. Castiel smiles to himself and then looks at Dean, his eyes going wide. He bites his lip and his eyes travel over the defined muscles of Dean's chest, following the droplets of sweat as they run down his body and feeling the urge to lick them off, He knew they'd taste salty and it would taste like the kisses placed on his chest and neck when he was coming down from an orgasm, after he'd made Dean sweat by riding his dick and whispering filthy things into his ear.

"Eyes front, soldier." Dean chuckles as Cas's eyes dip even lower to the sinful hipbones and the seducing v-shaped muscles dissapearing beneath the rough denim to where Cas desires to be most. Cas grins at him and steps closer, his hand running down from the inky blackness of Dean's tattoo over his arm to the ring. He taps the metal twice.

"I can look at what I want." Cas says, leaning even closer and licking over the shell of Dean's ear, collecting some of the droplets that are perfectly salty on his tongue. "And I want you." He mumbles and then is back to cooking.

"And before you sit down anywhere near the tablecloth you get that oil off your chest." Cas scolds. Dean just stares at him.

"You are incredible." Dean mutters and then leaves the kitchen.

He returns just in time for dinner, wearing a white t-shirt that clings to his chest and really doesn't leave anything to imagination… not that Cas would need his imagination to know what was underneath Dean's clothes. Castiel knows every inch of his fiancé's body - and still somehow manages to find knew freckles…

Dean looks at the plate Castiel sets down infront of him and then smiled up at him.

"I love you." He says. Castiel chuckles.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He answers, digging his knife into the soft meat on his own plate.

"But seriously Cas, I love you." Dean says. Cas looks up at him.

"I know, Dean, that's why you proposed. And I love you too, that's why I said yes." Castiel says. 

They eat mostly in comfortable silence, only interrupted by Dean's low moans. Castiel is on edge again, his dick hard against the rough denim of his jeans. Dean's moans and the way his lashes carress his skin when he's closed his eyes, the way he licks his lips for any remainder of sauce makes Castiel almost loose it right there and cum in his pants like horny teenager.

Even after almost six years of being together - including sleeping with each other for almost every night, multiple times, for the past five and a half - the man still makes him go crazy with every thing he does.

When Dean has finished the last bit of his steak Castiel is on him, his lips where the fork had been only seconds ago, he's stradling Dean on the chair and grinding down.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean groans into his mouth. Cas thrusts his tongue into Dean's mouth, tasting the meat and salt, pepper and herbs on his tongue. Dean's hands are on Cas hips, though, they still need to decide if they're holding him still of pressing him closer.

"Bedroom…" Dean forces out between kisses. "Now, Cas." Cas grins against his lips and gets off him, walking out of the kitchen.

He's thrown over Dean's shoulder halfway to the stairs and then Dean carries him up and into their bedroom, almost throwing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Dean grinds down on him, hands starting to undo the buttons of Cas's shirt. Dean carresses the skin he reveals, spreading his fingers and moving them down Cas's arms, slipping the shirt completly off in their wake. 

He kisses up Cas's arm while roaming his body with his calloused hands, mapping out ever inch of the familiar curves and lines anew. Cas squirms and shifts where the gentle hands leave goosebumps and make him shiver. He cups Dean's face and pulls him up, kissing him forcefully.

The rest of their cothes is shed faster than the shirt; jeans, boxers and Dean's t-shirt landing on the floor in different directions. Dean gets the lube from the nightstand - they don't even bother putting it into the drawer anymore.

Cas grabs the bottle and turns them around, stradling Dean's thighs. Dean looks up at him, his eyes dark and only a tiny ring of green left around the black pupils, hils lips are swollen and red and his hair is a fluffy mess of blond ontop of his head. Castiel just stares for a while - there is a freckle next to his eye he hasn't noticed before and Cas kisses it gently, sliding their erections together only half on purpose. Dean groans and turns his head looking for Cas's lips and finding them.

Castiel moans into Dean's mouth as the taller man's tongue slides along the roof of his mouth and Cas grinds down, pressing their cocks together completly on purpose now. Dean groans again, throwing his head back into the pillow.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean moans, his eyes fluttering close as Cas strokes up and down his dick a few times. 

"Look at me." Castiel says, his voice deeper and rough with arousal. He uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers up, waiting until Dean opens his eyes. 

Castiel lifts of the bed a little and presses one digit in his tight hole. He gasps and Dean's hands fly to his thighs, rubbing the tender flesh. Castiel sinks his finger in further groaning at the slight burn. He moves his finger deeper inside and moans the burn soon turning to pleasure even with the second finger. He scissors himself open and then hears a little groan from Dean. Cas looks down at him. Dean's eyes are darting from Cas's throbbing dick to his swollen lips to his lust-blown eyes and then back down to his dick. Cas adds the third finger and starts to move on his fingers, hissing at the pain.

Dean's thumbs rub soothing circles into Cas's thighs. No matter how much both of them love rough fucks and how much both of them love the slight pain in the sensation of being spread so wide by your lovers big hard cock, Dean will always make sure Cas is okay and that it's completly okay to stop when he's not, because that is just something Dean has always done.

This pain turns to pleasure faster when Castiel curls his fingers and finds that sweet spot, he moans and almost falls over onto Dean's chest.

"Fuck" He groans as he hit the spot again, his eyes fluttering close and his head tipping back, god that sopt is good- soo good.

"Cas…" Dean's voice is strangled and thick with desire. Cas's eyes fly open again and he looks at Dean, his whole body slightly flushed and his dick so big and thick is has to be painful. Cas licks his lips and puls his fingers out, leaving his hole gaping and empty. He slicks Dean's dick up and throws the lube away. Cas locks his gaze with Dean's and grabs the base of his dick, positioning the sensitive head against the ring of puckered muscles.

Castiel siinks down on Dean and Dean is home. His hands move up to Cas's hips, giving him a few moments to adjust even though everything in his body is aching to push up, to spin them around and screw Cas into the matress with all the force he can put up… and then Cas moves.

He is tight, still so tight around Dean's dick. He rises and sinks down in a steady rhythm, slow at first but that changes and he's speeding up, making Dean moand and groan as he meets Cas's movements, thrusting up when he sinks down. Dean grips onto Cas's hips quite possibly leaving bruises for the next day and Castiel's hands roam Dean's body as he rides him. 

Castiel's head tips back as Dean digs his heels into the matress, changing the angle and he knows he's hit his lover's prostate.

"God, Dean." Castiel groans each word marking a thrust. "Fuck, more…" His words dissolve into incoherent mumbling and Dean feels his hips stuttering. He rolls him over, pinning his wrists one each side of his head and thrusts into him; hard, fast and deep, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust.

Castiel is shaking and sweating and then his muscles start clenching around Dean and he comes with a loud scream of Dean's name. Dean continues pumping into him, resting his head on his lovers shoulders and gripping his wrists tighter as he groans loudly and pulses his come in hot spurts up his lover's ass.

 

They lie down next to each other after a quick shower. Dean pulls Castiel against his chest and wraps his arms around Cas's middle. He places a soft kiss on his neck.

"Goodnight, my love." He mumbles and Castiel looks over his shoulder, placing a sweet kiss on Dean's lips.

"Sweet Dreams, Deam." Castiel says and then they both drift off into their own wonderland of bizarre colour and perfect worlds so close to what they have. Dean doesn't say it that night but for him there is no better dream than waking up next to Castiel - even with morning breath and grumpiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope you liked my 30 days of OTP thank you for reading and PEACE I'M OUT BITCHES (GLORIOUS FREEDOM!!!!) now I only got to work over the like thirty drafts for fic I have stuffed into my laptop... well then seeya in the afterlife :33


End file.
